It is known to use vests for torso coverage. Vests have the benefit of providing coverage over a user's torso while leaving the arms free from obstruction. By way of example only, and not limitation, vests formed from aramid and para-aramid materials are often used to provide protection to users such as police officers, military personnel or the like. Such vests serve a primary function of protecting against damage to core body organs as a result of projectile impact.
It is generally desirable for vests to be put on and removed easily. In the past, it has been typical to use so called “quick release” clips at front or side openings. One prior clip arrangement incorporates a male member with a pair of laterally disposed legs that snap in locking relation within a relatively flat female body. In such a construction, portions of the snap legs typically project through openings in the lateral sides of the female body in locking relation. The locking relation is disengaged by a user pressing inwardly against the lateral sides of the body to force the snap legs to the interior while applying a separating tensioning force. This permits the legs of the male member to be pulled outwardly from the body. While such prior structures provide excellent connective properties, each clip must be manipulated independently to remove the vest. Moreover, once the clips are disengaged, it is still necessary to manipulate a user's arms as the vest is pulled off.
As will be appreciated, if the wearer of the vest suffers a serious injury, it may be desirable to minimize movement as treatment is administered. Moreover, it may be necessary to remove the vest in order to gain access to the injury site. In those situations it may be necessary to cut traditional vests away from the user to provide rapid treatment. However, due to the nature of the materials forming the vest which are resistant to cutting and puncture, removal by cutting may be difficult and may consume valuable treatment time.
In light of the above, a continuing need exists for a vest system which provides torso coverage during normal use, but which also can be readily removed from a user without the need to manipulate individual clip elements and without the need to subject the user to substantial movement.